


an exercise in asserting dominance

by from_a_recklesswriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor chewing men out is hot, Protective Lena Luthor, Supercorp one-shot, feat. flustered kryptonians and oh my god poor alex, i suck at tags so read it maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter
Summary: “Did you find my display of power,hot,Supergirl?“She feels Supergirl tense next to her. And Lena slowly backs away, waiting for an answer."I uh - uhm. Hot? NO. No, I mean-Ms. Luthor what? Yes. I mean-uh—”“Pardon?”“Itwashot.”Supergirl strings the syllables together tightly, Lena raises her brow again; struggling to keep in a smirk.“So hot. Yes. You’re very hot when you intimidate men.” Supergirl seems to let her tongue slip.Lena couldn’t believe it was possible for an alien to reach Supergirl’s shade of red, right now.Apparently, it was so very possible.“Hm. Well, that’s interesting to know.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 531





	an exercise in asserting dominance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, give me a follow there @from-a-recklesswriter :)

“Luthor, you seen Ponytail?” Snapper asked as he quickly approached Lena Luthor.

Lena scoffed at the blatant disrespect. She was standing beside Supergirl; the Super checking for injuries even when Lena was on the sidelines and she was the one on the field. The rubble and remnants scrunching under Snapper’s stomps.

Supergirl immediately turned to Snapper as if to say something but Lena cuts in, "Excuse me?“

“Ponytail, have you seen her?” Snapper repeats in a gruff irritated voice.

“You’re addressing me.” It wasn’t a question, it was an observation.

“I did say Luthor didn’t I?” Snapper deadpanned

“If I were you, I’d think twice using that kind of phrasing. Especially when talking to the person who owns 70% of shares from the company you work in. The person who can make you editor-in-chief to copy machine errand boy in less than a nanosecond.” Snapper visibly took a hard gulp. There was no stopping Lena, though.

“Or you know, I generally wouldn’t talk like that, if I were talking to a Luthor. Because the way you spat their name implied a lot, and I know for a fact those implications are true. So-" Green eyes glinting and jaw set, "-if I were you I’d be careful.”

Lena’s eyes were molten emerald glinting in annoyance. Snapper’s lips curled into a response but Lena cut him off, “Oh, and also, refrain from calling Kara Danvers, ‘Ponytail’. She wrote you a Pulitzer winning piece. The least you could do for her is address her by her own name. If I ever hear you call her _that_ again, your name will never see the glory of a by-line ever again. Am I understood?”

Snapper looks stunned for a moment.

“Yes, ma'am.“ He finally manages to grit out. Lena continued to stare him down before he turned around and started muttering protests under his breath that only Supergirl heard.

Something along the lines of, 'Entitled heiress’ and 'abuse of power’.

"What?” Lena asks at the look of Supergirls face. She had red, red ears and a prominent blush on her cheeks and Lena swears there was something unreadable in between those blue eyes.

“I-I uhm- You didn’t have to chew him out like that.” Supergirl manages to sputter out. Lena watches in amusement as she raises her hand to her face as if to fidget with a non-existent pair of glasses. Supergirl settles for clenching and unclenching her fists at her side, instead.

“Oh, but I did. He deserves it.”

Supergirl was acting more and more out of character by the minute, gone was the confident hero and in her place a stuttering, fidgety Kryptonian stood.

“Something the matter, Supergirl?” Lena drawled out.

“Nothing, no, yeah it’s uh nothing. It’s just you do know that’s Catco’s editor-in-chief you just chastised, right?” Supergirl slowly says, putting emphasis on _editor-in-chief_ : as if the position matters to a Luthor.

Lena raises an eyebrow at her behavior and then a lightbulb moment happens. She puts two and two together.

Lena slowly, saunters into Supergirl’s personal space; so close that she hears the hero’s breath hitch.

“Did you find my display of power _hot_ , Supergirl?“

She feels Supergirl tense next to her. And Lena slowly backs away, waiting for an answer.

"I uh - uhm. Hot? NO. No, I mean-Ms. Luthor what? Yes. I mean-uh—”

“Pardon?”

 _“Itwashot.”_ Supergirl strings the syllables together tightly, Lena raises her brow again, “So hot.Yes. You’re very hot when you intimidate men.” Supergirl seems to let her tongue slip. 

Lena couldn’t believe it was possible for an alien to reach Supergirl’s shade of red, right now.

Apparently, it was so very possible.

“Hm. Well, that’s _interesting_ to know.” She says and gives Supergirl a trademark smirk.

“But, if you’ll excuse me,” She leans into Supergirl again and changes her voice to low and sultry, “I have to go and meet my _girlfriend,_ now. I sure do hope she isn’t late or else I’m going to be so angry. She’s going to miss a _devastatingly hot, hot surprise_.”

Lena makes sure her lips graze the shell of Supergirl’s ear and her nose softly traces the hero’s jawline as she slowly moves back.

When she completely leans away, Supergirl’s eyes are blown and Lena can’t help the smugness that courses through her.

“OH! Uhm In that case, I should let you go. Yeah, uhm I should be going too. Now, yes, right now. I should be going, now. Goodbye!!”

It was adorable and Lena was finding it all too amusing. Supergirl moves away from Lena and starts walking backwards as she gives her a little wave.

Lena watches as Supergirl clumsily trips over some rumble as she walks away and takes to the skies.

Lena was safely in her limousine when the comms in her ears crackles to life.

 _Oh_ , she’s forgotten about those.

“Please, do not flirt with Supergirl when both your comms are on." Lena spirals into a panic and before she can say anything she hears Alex speak again, "Supergirl, I do not want to know who or what you find hot. And you, Luthor, I don’t need to hear my sister getting a hot surprise." Alex lets out a noise of exasperation "Jesus Christ, this is why I didn’t want you together on the field.”

 _Fuck_ , she’s also forgotten the fact that Alex Danvers--the DEO Director with a direct communication line to the both of them--happens to be her girlfriend's sister.

She sighs out an, “Apologies, Director Danvers. Rest-assured it will never happen again.” She hopes the CEO voice wouldn’t give away her embarrassment right this moment. Three seconds after her apology she hears roaring wind on the other line.

“OH, RAO! SORRY ALEX!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all lovely people! Hope you enjoyed that little blurb. Poor Alex. And also, I really, really need to see Lena Luthor out on the field side by side with Supergirl in S6. Supergirl might be a hero but she’s weak when it comes to Lena Luthor blatantly power-tripping and intimidating men.


End file.
